vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Poison (Thanks for Nothing)
|singers = CYBER DIVA |producers = LittleJayneyCakes |links = }} Background "Poison (Thanks for Nothing)" is an original CYBER DIVA song. The author specifically requested that people take the song for what they thought it meant, though it is mostly speculated the song is a rant piece about someone who had wronged the artist at some point in time. However, a majority of people agree the author's consistent comment "this is not a song about a romantic relationship...or killing someone", is meant sarcastically, and is exactly what Jayn says it is. The song is featured in the album Poison. Succeeding versions Lyrics I never wanted to play make believe, I tried to stay within reality. And from a real young age, I learned to cope with pain, I never was the same. I didn't want you to be superman, I only wanted you to hold my hand. I guess I asked too much, Or wasn't worth enough, But I kept faith because - You're supposed to love and protect me. [ Sorry that I didn't turn out the way that you wanted, but I just needed you to stay. ] You're suppose to love and accept me. [ Instead, I waited wasting so much time, and without you - I really had to sacrifice - the part of my heart that believed dreams could come to life. ] I played my part, you had my heart, believed it all would work out - without a shred of doubt, But in your eyes, I couldn't fly, Why wasn't I good enough? Guess I just don't mean much, Is it too late, to quit this game? Fill me with poison - make me numb, I don't care if my heart stops Feed me your bullshit, hope it works, That's all you're fucking good for. [ // well Thanks for nothing. // ] Should I apologize for giving up? Should I be sorry that I've had enough? Of broken promises, excessive harsh judgements, and subtle rejections. Are you aware of what you've done to me? Or are you so just blind that you can't see - the scars that you've left here, mutated into fear, of people getting near. Why didn't you love and accept me? [ Sorry that I didn't turn out the way that you wanted, I guess that's why you didn't stay. ] Why couldn't you love and protect me? [ Instead, I waited wasting so much time, and without you - I really had to sacrifice - the part of my heart that believed dreams could come to life. ] You had a chance, I took it back. Why should I let you go free - when you can't stop hurting me? Wish I were strong, enough to hold ... on, But the ache grows and grows, As long as I still can't say 'no', So ... you've got to go. Swallow your poison, just one gulp, I want you to drink it all. Have just a taste of what you serve, this is how bad your lies hurt. [ // well Thanks for nothing. // ] I'm not too sensitive, And I'm not incompetent. You failed the job that you were meant to have in my life, No, I'm not incompetent. No, I'm not too sensitive. And if you really cared then you'd just say you're sorry! The saddest part is that you won't even hear this song. I wish, that things had been different, but now I just can't leave it all behind. If I could heal the wounds within, maybe we both could start again. For now I can't, my heart is cracked, so until then, can't let you in, this is the end. Fill me with poison - make me numb, I don't care if my heart stops Feed me your bullshit, hope it works, That's all you're fucking good for. Swallow your poison, just one gulp, I want you to drink it all. Have just a taste of what you serve, this is how bad your lies hurt. External links * Album Purchase - louder (unavailable) * Album Purchase - amazon * Album download (Patreon subscribers only) * * Poison (Thanks for Nothing) Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring CYBER DIVA ⓐ